poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Von Nebula (MLPTP: FIM)
Von Nebula, formerly known as Von Ness, is an evil villain and the main antagonist of the season two finale, A Canterlot Wedding, and the season six finale, To Where annd Back Aagin, and is the true main antagonist of My Little Pony Transformers Prime: Friendship is Magic. He and Midnight are the main antagonists of season 2 and serves the main antagonist of season 6. History During his time working with Thresher and Stormer, Von Nebula was known as Von Ness. During a mission in New Stellac City, they encountered a drone which had enough plutonium cryptide to level half the city. Thresher ordered Stormer and Von Ness to stand back while he made a run at the drone. Thresher got knocked out by the drone and was dragged back to the dropship by Stormer. Stormer told Von Ness that it was up to them to stop that drone before it hurt any civilians but Von Ness disagreed and said they had to wait for backup. Stormer reminded him it could be too late by then but Von Ness didn't care and said he was staying where he was. They glared at each for a moment before Stormer told him to cover Thresher while he drew the drone away from him. Stormer thought Von Ness would do as he was told but Von Ness had other plans and used the dropship to escape and abandon his team leader and Stormer. Stormer landed on the dropship and told Von Ness to bring it down but Von Ness argued and told him he'll get them both killed. Von Ness took off and Stormer fell off the dropship and brought the drone down by damaging its eyes and cross circuiting its power supplies, thus crippling it. Von Ness then went rogue and eventually was mysteriously transformed during the subsequent time period and also gained the Black Hole Orb Staff, becoming Von Nebula. Von Nebula recruited numerous Villains to his cause. He even destroyed a child's house, escaping before Hero Factory came. Von Nebula led his villains to the Deltari Quadrant, where they cut communications and stole their palomino diamonds. Next, he put his plan into effect by dispatching Xplode and Rotor to hijack a shipment of C-4000 explosives on Merak 9. When this failed he sent the pair to rob an Explosives Plant on Lemus 2, though they were ordered to not really do any damage besides worry the Hero Factory. He then sent Corroder to attack Penitentiary 1331, a prison under construction on Tantalus 5. Once again the henchbot was ordered to avoid doing too much damage. Lastly, Von Nebula sent Meltdown to poison Stormer with nanobots, causing the Hero to go berserk. After Stormer was cured, Von Nebula decided to target New Stellac City for the final part of his plan. First, Von Nebula issued out a false alarm meteor strike warning, to gain the Alpha 1 Team's attention, then he sent Corroder and Thunder down with a Nebula Gas Cannon. He later dispatched Xplode and Meltdown as well. When Von Nebula revealed himself at New Stellac City from his black hole base, Stormer, followed by William Furno, willingly let themselves be sucked into a black hole where they knew they would face Von Nebula. Von Nebula stripped away their weapons and devices and began draining their Hero Cores. The Heroes, however, retained their built-in Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings and began plotting to reverse the effects of the vortex. Von Nebula returned and demanded the rings, attacking Stormer because he knew "Stormer always has to take the glory". However, it was Furno who held the rings, and he threw them into the center of the black hole to destroy it. Stormer then seized the Black Hole Orb Staff and sucked Von Nebula into it. Stormer and Furno escaped the black hole, and brought the staff with them to the Hero Factory. My Little Pony Transformers Prime: Friendship is Magic Season 2 A Canterlot Wedding Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding Part 2 Von Nebula returned during the wedding rehearsal of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance when Twilight released an embodiment of him and freed him from his staff and revealed that he wants to take over Canterlot by using Twilight as a personal mind-controlled and brings Xplode, Rotor, Corroder, Meltdown, Thunder, and Vapor to Equestria and sends them to take Canterlot from Celestia and Luna, but Luna sent a distress call to Hero Factory and Stormer, Bulk, Stringer, Furno, Surge, and Breez came and began to stop Von Nebula's minions from taking over Canterlot and with the help of the Mane Five successfully stopped and defeated them. They then went to put Von Nebula back in his staff, but Von Nebula was powerful due to absorbing half of Twilight's magic and Shining Armor and Princess Cacance's horns covered in spikes. Von Nebula seemed to have won, but he was foiled when Furno used the Anti-Gravity Thunder Rings to sever Von Nebula's control on Twilight and Twilight removed the spikes from Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's horns and Shining Armor and Princess Cadance used their horns to defeat Von Nebula and Von Nebula, Vapor, Thunder, Meltdown, Corroder, Rotor, and Xplode were blasted out of Equestria and were sent to parts unknown. Season 5 The Cutie Re-Mark Part 2 Von Nebula appeared in one of the alternate timelines. Twilight, Optimus, Starlight, and Spike arrived in a timeline where Von Nebula Season 6 To Where and Back Again Part 1 and To Where and Back Again Part 2 Von Nebula and his villains returned and Von Nebula had Xplode, Rotor, Corroder, Meltdown, Thunder, and Vapor to Sometime later, Von Nebula escaped from his staff again and went into hiding, waiting for Category:VILLAINS